


his wrath has spoken

by leafmon1995, Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Series: Fallout-verse [8]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: Part of the Fallout/Illuminati Legends-verse. Dystopian, parallel world. OCs. Odaiba is still reeling from the invasion. And the district is full of rather odd families: one parent or both with Digimon blood, others with no digital blood in their veins at all. Ken, one such half breed, hates what he is and will stop at nothing to destroy all non-pure humans.





	his wrath has spoken

Odaiba, Japan was once a beautiful place. The human population never thought that they would once fear for their very lives against some monsters. All that changed when a portal opened up thirty-five years ago.

 

Armies of monsters invaded the streets. These monsters called themselves Digimon. The leader of these invaders was called Zanbamon. This horse-samurai Digimon led an army of terrifying Digimon to control the human population and their world.

 

The humans' lives were thrown into chaos as another army of Digimon, along with their leader, VictoryGreymon, came to oppose the invaders and free the human world.

 

War reigned for many years; humans became terrified of the scary monsters as their homes and businesses were destroyed. As the war went on, the Digimon soldiers grew bored and frustrated with the war. This led to them bedding many women and these women giving birth to new humans. These humans had Digimon blood in them, making them half human, half Digimon.

 

This led to fear among the human population. Many feared of being taken by these monsters, who were seen as nothing but animals to them.

 

Years went on and children were chosen to partner with these creatures. Humans and Digimon managed to defeat the invaders and drive them away from the human world. But the damage had already been done. Digimon blood was in many children as a result of the invasion. Many families were formed by these illegitimate couplings. Tension and hatred spread among the population as a result. Because of this, many humans were feared and seen as an outcast if it was learned that they were a child of parents who had Digimon blood within their veins.

 

In the wake of the spread of half-breed children, most still pure human families left Odaiba, not wanting their own children to be in the same environment as the 'abominations' as one fearful mother called them. Several human families stayed, however, strongly believing that the children were harmless. They knew, if they did end up showing signs of powers, their parents would teach them to restrain themselves when around others.

 

Of course, VictoryGreymon attempted to negotiate a peace treaty with the disbelievers before they fled. But they weren't having any of it, refusing every effort by the Ultimate level Digimon to stay within the district. One woman, a former friend of the woman VictoryGreymon bedded, even spat on the ground in front of the artificial Digimon, claiming “she couldn't stand the sight of the woman she thought she knew now that she'd been violated by an animal, let alone her mongrel son”.

 

VictoryGreymon took offence to that, but did nothing as the tens of thousands of agitated, scared people left Odaiba for good. The comment angered him for a minute, but he didn't let it bother him any further than that. He left to see his wife and son.

 

Arriving at the spacious house, he entered and saw his family in the dining room. His own son was called Hiroshi. Watching them, he recalled the other first breed children. His second-in-command, Astamon, had fathered a boy called Kenshin. An AtlurKabuterimon in his forces was the father of a girl called Shizuka, with the girl's mother being the sister of Kenshin's mother. A corrupted Garudamon from Zanbamon's side was the father of fraternal twins: a girl and boy called Saki and Hisao, respectively.

 

And there were still more half breeds of whom he wasn't sure of their fathers. But he had seen their powers beginning to show: a boy called Keisuke with the ability to manipulate plants; a girl called Akari who could create fire (he wondered if a GeoGreymon had been her father); a boy called Hiroki who could move the earth… The list just kept going.

 

Time passed and the first breed children had grown up. They had children of their own; some being half breeds, while others were quarter hybrids. All of whom had yet to develop their powers. It was always a case of one or both or neither child getting their special abilities, VictoryGreymon deduced.

 

One new breed child he kept an especially close eye on was one Ichijouji Ken, son of half breed Kenshin, with his diluted bloodline from Astamon. Kenshin had married the Garudamon breed girl, Saki.

 

VictoryGreymon was right to worry about the child, though. Ichijouji Ken was one of the few to develop powers. However, his powers were darker, more in tune with darkness itself. He wondered if it was the side-effect of having a Virus-attribute grandparent. The child seemed to have developed some of his good friend's traits of kindness to his friends and family and cruelty towards his enemies. And, unfortunately, his targeted enemies were the breeds themselves.

 

The child was a half breed and yet he hated who he was, instead of embracing it. VictoryGreymon could see the hatred in the child's eyes and the self-loathing. He could see the conflict and hatred the adults' influence had on the children, Ken included. He could see the words sticking to the pre-teen and changing him. Changing him into something he didn't like.

 

Kenshin and Saki were paying too much attention to their youngest, who developed no powers. Leaving the older child to be influenced by the negative energies of the humans' hatred.

 

VictoryGreymon frowned at this. The child was being left alone and ignored, with only the darkness to comfort him. He knew the dark forces could not be trusted. They were whispering lies and false truths to the child. VictoryGreymon could see the effects of their poison. The child was becoming darker the angrier he got. His kind nature that was once so bright and pure was being suppressed by the hatred and loathing that was influenced by his treatment (both at home and outside) and by the dark forces that wanted nothing but pain and suffering.

 

VictoryGreymon feared the worst. He tried talking to the two breeds that were once Chosen when they were kids, but they were too blinded to see. They didn't see the consequence of ignoring their oldest. VictoryGreymon was unsure of what to do. Something had to be done. The child was falling, being lost to the light, and was giving in to the darkness that Astamon was so accustomed too.

 

He feared that if nothing was done, then the darkness would manipulate the once kind child to start another war. A war that could be more devastating than the invasion.

* * *

 

Growing up was one of the hardest things Yagami Hiroshi had to endure during the “Breed War”, as many coined it. His mother was continually sent death threats and hate mail and this was before most of the district's residents moved out of Odaiba. He was often called “mongrel” and “half breed scum” and it left him wondering what the terms meant. His mother always hesitated, but his father, VictoryGreymon, had no qualms in explaining to his son.

 

The answer shocked him, but he did not let it define him. He continued to be a quietly spoken, sociable child who was home-schooled by his father since Zanbamon's forces destroyed nearly all the official buildings in the area. Hiroshi had a younger brother and sister. The Digimon gene in them was recessive, whereas it was dominant in him.

 

He played with the other half breed children as they grew up, becoming acquainted with Brianna (the Ophanimon half breed), Saki and Hisao and Kenshin and Shizuka. Hiroshi even made friends with Akari, Keisuke and Hiroki, among others. As he became older, he suspected that Kenshin would fall in love with Saki and Hisao would develop a crush on Shizuka. His guesses turned out to be true; not to mention, he fell in love with Brianna. The world would see more half breeds be welcomed into existence.

 

With them now as adults themselves, Hiroshi loved playing with his young son, Taichi. He adored the fact that his son was a chip off the old block and wondered if their unborn daughter would have Ophanimon blood. When she came mere weeks later, it was confirmed she took after her mother.

 

Years later and he was deathly afraid for the new generation of children. Kenshin, a former team-mate of his, had fathered what appeared to be a kind child. But Ken's kindness was overshadowed by Astamon's darkness that grew inside of him. Hiroshi knew his father had tried talking to Kenshin and Saki, but realized that wasn't the way to go about this.

 

His own son, Taichi, was about the same age as Ken, so Hiroshi decided to test a theory. He organized himself and Brianna as two counsellors for the summer camp the children were going to. Then, when they were there, he asked his son to go up to Ken and talk to him. Hiroshi promised his son he would watch from a distance.

 

Protective of his sister as he was, Taichi had ten-year-old Hikari follow him as he went up to the Ichijouji first-born. “Hi,” the gogglehead greeted the other boy. “I'm Yagami Taichi and this is my sister, Hikari.”

 

“Ichijouji Ken.” The boy's voice was cold and he barely spared them a glance as he worked on his laptop.

* * *

 

Ken hated who he was. He hated everything that caused his existence. It was bad enough that he was labelled as a freak, a demon, as the scum of the earth.

 

At one point, he thought it would be cool to have powers like his parents and to have a partner to protect him and to call a friend. He was once fascinated by the tales his parents told him when he was younger, but that changed fairly quickly when he started going to elementary school. Ken found himself being called many awful names. He was often criticized for his powers over darkness, which he still wasn't sure how to control yet.

 

Ken remembered it was his first day at school. He was the happiest then. He was kind, sweet and very shy. He was filled with gentleness and positive light. But that changed one day. It was during recess when it happened. He was minding his own business, watching some insects building a home for themselves. But then some kids decided to pick on him and it turned disastrous. Ken learned that day that his powers were tied to his emotions and darkness. And his emotions caused those kids to be sent to a hospital. That was the day he learned of his dark powers. How he wished he never had them. He didn't want to hurt people, after all.

 

His parents paid no mind to it, though. They thought if they could teach him how to control it, then it would be fine. They had no idea of the pain that caused him and the confusion and loneliness soon after. It was on that day that he started hearing them. The strange voices, which Ken named shadows, began talking to him. They told him many things, helped him understand that there would be no peace with half-breeds or even quarter breeds around. They were the cause of all the hatred and chaos. It was the Digimon's fault.

 

Ken, at first, wasn't sure if he could trust them. But that changed when the name calling and harassment got worse. His parents did nothing about it. They ignored him and brushed it aside in favour of his younger brother. They ignored him when he was scared and unsure in favour of his younger brother. Osamu was lucky he didn't have to deal with being a freak. He was normal.

 

Ken had mixed feelings about that. Ken felt happy that his brother didn't have to deal with the harassment of being a breed. However, he found himself jealous that he had all their parents’ attention and love. His parents often fussed over him now that he might be a possible genius. The shadows often said that his younger brother was a threat and that he should be ignored as well. But Ken couldn't bring himself to do that. He loved his brother and he couldn't bring himself to hate him or distance himself from him. Osamu might be the only one who enjoyed his company and didn't see him a waste of space or a burden.

 

Ken remembered VictoryGreymon coming to talk to his parents. They didn't even listen to him, of course. All they wanted to talk about was about his younger brother and pretty much brushed off any concern for his well-being. Ken remembered feeling very upset that day and probably would have allowed his powers to attack the adults if it wasn't for his younger brother calming him down. Osamu always seemed to know how to keep him sane.

 

Ken thought about the Digimon and gritted his teeth at the monster. Sure, VictoryGreymon was only trying to help, but it was more or less his fault that he was born like this.

 

Ken hated having those monsters' blood within him. It disgusted him to no end. Would he be such a freak if those monsters just stayed in their world? Ken stared at his screen in anger. Over the years, he noticed that the shadows wanted him to distance himself from his parents. They said the half-breeds would try to stop him in his plans, that they were impure to see the good that he was doing. Ken found himself agreeing but, in the back of his mind, there was a small level of doubt, in the voice of his brother. He wasn't sure why he thought it was wrong. The shadows were his only friends, other than his brother. They never lied to him before and so he did what they warned him about.

 

It was unfortunate that he couldn't avoid going to camp. The shadows didn't like it, either. Those half-breeds would ruin everything.

 

Ken was annoyed that his parents sent him away, despite his and Osamu's protest. _I bet they don't want me around_ , he thought sadly. _I guess they really do only favour Osamu. Do they not love me anymore?_ Ken felt hurt by this. Osamu had always told him that their parents loved the both of them and that he wasn't a freak or a burden. His brother just couldn't see the truth. Sure, his brother was seeing it from a logical point of view. As much as he appreciated his brother's gestures, Osamu just couldn't see that their parents didn't love him anymore. They didn't need him. No one did.

 

The shadows were right, though. No one needed him. He was nothing but a curse. A curse that he would soon destroy and purify.

 

Ken stared at the screen with loathing and hatred. His parents sent him to a camp with other breeds. His parents must really not love him anymore if they were trying to get rid of him. He narrowed his eyes at the screen and typed vigorously on the keyboard. Maybe the plan wasn't ruined after all. He had plenty of time to set it into motion.

 

 **They are coming** , one of the shadows whispered to him. **Be on alert** . **The blood of VictoryGreymon and Ophanimon are coming this way**. Ken didn't pause in his typing as he heard the warning. Ken shifted his eyes to the side and saw two kids coming his way. With an irritated sigh, Ken returned to his work.

 

Ken didn't pay any mind to the boy that greeted him. He didn't remove his eyes as he introduced himself. Maybe if he pretended they were not there, then they would go away and leave him in peace. He didn't need to be bothered by those that would soon be destroyed.

* * *

 

Even without being an Ophanimon half-breed, Hikari could sense the darkness growing inside of Ken and became concerned at how dangerous he could be. Not just to her, but the other children at summer camp, too. However, she wouldn't back down from this, making it her mission to try and purify the darkness within the Ichijouji boy's body.

 

Hikari spoke, trying to remain neutral. “Please can we talk, Ichijouji-san? I won't hold you up for long.”

 

She observed the minute gritting of his teeth when he realized they wouldn't leave him alone and the obviously frustrated heavy exhale, before he turned to them. “What is it?” He bit out, his teeth snapping at the end of the comment to make his ire even more pronounced.

 

“May I?” The younger Yagami asked, reaching towards his arm. When he refused to answer, she hesitated and debated on whether to keep going.

 

“Just do it, Hikari!” Taichi exclaimed, not realizing the danger he was putting himself in.

 

Somewhat encouraged by her brother's remark, Hikari tentatively touched Ken's arm and felt the darkness scream instantly. Instead of melting away, dissipating into nothingness, the darkness inside Ken's body went on the offensive. As a wielder of Light, Astamon's darkness could not bear to touch or be near Hikari. So it went for the next closest person: Taichi.

 

What resembled a shadow spear shot out of Ken's chest and into the gogglehead's. A cry of pain was the only sound Taichi uttered and Hikari noticed their father was running over to them as soon as he saw his son collapse.

 

But he was too late.

 

He didn't take into account the sudden blizzard that tore through the camp-site. When it had passed, he swore in his panic.

 

The children had disappeared. Every last one of them that he knew to be a half-breed.

 

Jyou.

 

His own children.

 

Ken.

 

Mimi.

 

Sora.

 

Koushiro.

 

Yamato.

 

All of them, gone.

 

The Digital World was his first thought on where they were headed and he briefly wondered if his own partner, Guilmon, would be there to welcome them. He hoped so.

* * *

 

Ken knew the moment the Ophanimon half-breed touched his arm, something wrong was going to happen. At first, he was surprised by the sudden warmth that was starting to enter his body. For a moment, Ken felt the gentle tug of the warmth attempting to sooth his pain. It travelled to the very depth of his chest and attempted to bring out something. Something that felt warm and safe, something that made the pain and hatred and anger go away, briefly.

 

But the shadows would not have it. **The Light is trying to harm you! They are trying to separate us** , they yelled in unison. Suddenly, Ken felt the familiar sense of his powers going out of control. He tried to keep control of it. He really did. But he couldn't stop the attack on the older Yagami. Ken looked at the boy in horror as he cried out in pain.

 

The tears began to fill his eyes as the boy collapsed. _Even when I'm not trying, I end up hurting someone. No wonder no one wants me_. His vision soon became clouded as an odd blizzard came in and he blanked out.

* * *

 

"Ken-chan? Ken-chan?" Ken groaned at the voice that tried to cut through the fog in his mind. Ken didn't recognize the voice. It was his younger brother, his parents (not that they wanted him around anyway), or the shadows that were his only friends.

 

The voice sounded concerned and gentle. _Why would anyone be concerned for me?_ Ken thought vaguely as he fought to wake up. It took a few moments, but he eventually did.

 

Ken slowly opened his eyes and was instantly confused by the open green leaves of a forest. He frowned at that. _What happened?_ he thought sluggishly before he felt a small weight on his chest. Ken lifted up his head to see a pink bulb like creature with green eyes and a large blue flower blooming on top of its head.

 

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake, Ken-chan! I was so worried when I saw you fall from the sky!" the obviously male creature squealed in delight as he jumped up and down on his chest. Ken blinked at it in confusion for about a half a second or two before he realized what the creature in his lap was. Ken sat up quickly, making the small creature fall off his chest in surprise and glared at it heatedly.

 

"What do you want, Digimon?" he asked bitterly, unable to keep the anger and shock out of his voice. If it was years ago, he probably would have been happy or excited. But those days passed long ago. He hated all Digimon, even the Digimon in front of him that somehow knew his name.

 

The Digimon looked surprised that he knew what he was. "I'm Pyocomon. You know I'm a Digimon?" he asked with a surprised smile, but was confused by the glare he was getting.

 

"Of course I know what you are!" Ken snapped. "You think I wouldn't recognize a damn Digimon that invaded my world thirty-five years ago and making me a freak in the process?"

 

The little Digimon looked very concerned and surprised by his outburst. He tried to get closer, but Ken just backed away. At the back of his mind, Ken wanted to hold the creature. He wanted to laugh in pure joy for finally having someone that cared for him. But he didn't give in to it. The shadows were screaming that the Digimon was a threat to their plans, that it was the enemy.

 

"You're not a freak," Pyocomon denied. "You're Ken-chan!" Ken frowned in confusion. _He sure is simple minded. I don't see how he can be a threat. Maybe the shadows are just overreacting_. "I wasn't born when the invasion happened. But I heard rumours about it." Pyocomon frowned. "Are you afraid of me?"

 

Ken frowned. "No, I'm not afraid of you. What ever gave you that idea?"

 

Pyocomon smiled brightly again. "Oh, goodie! I was worried there for a moment! You have nothing to worry about! I will never hurt you!"

 

Ken blinked in confusion. The little guy sure was enthusiastic. But why was he so happy that Ken wasn't afraid of him? He looked genuinely concerned. No, that couldn't be it! No one cared for him.

 

"Why would that matter?" Ken asked as he backed up again. _Why does he keep trying to get near me? I want nothing to do with him!_ "You can't possibly care what happens to me. No one has before." His words came out as slightly bitter and pained at the end. Ken watched in surprise as the Digimon looked at him with sadness and worry.

 

"What do you mean no one cares for you?"

 

Ken narrowed his eyes as the Digimon crept closer. Ken backed up again, but his back hit the tree. "I mean that my parents don't care about me." Ken wasn't sure why he was telling this to the Digimon. But something was telling him that he could trust him, that he truly did care about his well-being. "They favour my younger brother over me. They didn't help me when I was picked on or harassed by normal humans." Ken's voice was laced with anger and hatred. Ken was too angry and hurt to keep a tight control over his powers. He felt the slip of dark energy surrounding him.

 

Before he could do anything, he felt a small weight on his lap. Ken soon felt an odd sensation then. The sensation felt pleasant. It melted away the anger and pain he had been feeling for years and replaced it with love and safety. Ken blinked as he felt the haze that usually occurred when he lost control of his powers, lift. He turned his gaze to the creature in his lap.

 

Pyocomon looked at him in worry and determination. He was determined to help him, to protect him. But why?

 

"What did you do?" Ken asked, his voice no longer bitter or cold. It was more confused and gentler.

 

"I helped you control the darkness inside of you. It was unstable," Pyocomon said with a concerned frown. "I didn't know humans have powers."

 

"Not all," Ken said with a sigh, feeling confused. "I'm a half-breed. Many of us are, but not all have powers."

 

"What's a half-breed?" Pyocomon asked.

 

"I'm half human, half Digimon," Ken answered, wondering why he felt so calm. Usually, he would be angry or cold towards those who bother him. He wondered why that was, though.

 

"Really?" he asked, his eyes going wide. "Is this why you were calling yourself a freak?"

 

Ken frowned and looked away sadly. "I've been called many hurtful things by pure humans. Freak is just one of the nicer names I've been called." Ken didn't realize that his voice took on a more vulnerable, pain filled tone, but the Digimon did. Pyocomon looked very upset when he returned his gaze to him.

 

"I'm so sorry," Pyocomon said as he snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

 

Ken furrowed his brows in confusion. _No one ever protected me before. Why would he want to? I'm nothing. I'm just a burden to everyone_. "Why are you sorry? You have no reason to care about me."

 

"That's not true!" Pyocomon squealed with wide, determined eyes. "I'm your partner, Ken-chan! I was made only for you! What kind of friend would I be if I'm not there when you need me most?"

 

Ken's eyes went wide at the mention of 'friend'. "Friend?" The word sounded foreign to his ears as it trailed off his lips. No one ever wanted to be his friend. Everyone either ignored him or wanted to insult him for being a half-breed of a Demon Digimon. His only friends were the shadows. But he really couldn't play with them or talk to them freely or get a hug from them when he was upset or lonely.

 

"Yes! I'm your friend!"

 

"Why?" Ken asked, unaware that someone was listening in on their conversation. "No one ever cared for me before… to want to be friends with me. Why do you?"

 

Pyocomon, however, didn't get to answer. For the unknown listener decided to interject then. "That's not true, Ichijouji-san. I want to be your friend."

* * *

 

Hikari was grateful she was alive and healthy. She believed it was the holy blood in her system that warded off any colds or sicknesses. She sympathized with the half-breeds who were harassed, but herself didn't mind being only half human.

 

Hikari knew from the beginning it would be nice to have healing powers and, later, receive her own partner Digimon. She was continually kept in awe of the stories her parents told her and the legend of her grandfather's victory over Zanbamon's forces she kept fresh in her mind. Hikari didn't find elementary too difficult, realizing that the select group of pure classmates she had didn't mind the grandchildren of the victorious side. Taking her holy side into account, she felt herself drawn to a student a year higher than her who was in Koushiro-san's advanced class; Koushiro-san being a close friend of her brother's and only ten, like herself.

 

Hikari remembered wanting to approach the boy, but Koushiro advised her not to as his classmate was very unpredictable. She was curious as to why and even asked Koushiro. He responded with something about the boy's Astamon grandfather. But then everything changed when the season changed to summer. Summer camp came up and was bustled around the parents' conversations. It was agreed and Hikari found herself and her brother at the camp-site, almost before she realized.

 

Hikari found the others there as well: Jyou, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro… and Ken. Yamato said his younger brother wasn't able to come due to picking up a cold. She had to stifle a giggle at that. Yamato looked pretty tough when she got a good look at him; he was a LoaderLiomon half-breed, after all. That's what her brother quoted, at least.

 

Eventually, her curiosity and selflessness got the better of her and she tried to purify the darkness inside Ken's body. _What a mistake that was_ , she thought. _Next time, I will listen to Koushiro_. What looked like a shadow spear lanced from the boy's body into Taichi's. She gasped softly in worry when her brother collapsed and their father rushed over to them.

 

But then, a blizzard whipped up and obscured them from view of her father, with her blacking out seconds later. When she woke, she found a rather adorable puppy-like creature sitting beside her. It introduced itself as Plotmon and the female Digimon guided her a short distance to her brother's unconscious form where a Nyaromon was jumping up and down worriedly on Taichi's chest.

 

After realizing she couldn't wake her onii-chan, Hikari soon heard Ken's voice talking to his partner. When he asked his Digimon why he wanted to be friends with him, before the Pyocomon could answer, she interrupted with: “That's not true, Ichijouji-san. I want to be your friend.”

 

She honestly didn't know what spurred her to say that, but she believed he was not truly lost to the darkness yet. Hikari believed Ken could be saved, no matter how long it took.

 

Hikari heard Ken get to his feet and approach her with Pyocomon by his side. She watched him blink when he saw her, before he sighed a second time. “You again? When will you-”

 

The younger Yagami bowed her head and apologized, interrupting his rant. “I'm so sorry. Honestly, I am. I didn't mean for that to happen.” She looked up afterwards and observed him carefully, without making it too obvious.

* * *

Ken watched the younger Yagami carefully as she bowed her head in apology. He had to admit that startled him a bit. He never had someone apologize to him before. Surprisingly, he didn't feel angry or annoyed. He just felt confused and cautious. He would be lying to say that he didn't like what she was trying to do before. It felt warm and nice, but the shadows didn't like the Light. He was Darkness (as sad as that was). Why would a being of Light want to be friends with Darkness?

 

"It's alright," Ken told the girl as he carefully watched her. "It's best that you keep your distance from me, though. Your Light powers have a very negative effect on my Darkness. This just makes the shadows agitated. They don't really like anyone touching me or something that could harm me."

 

Ken noticed a doubtful frown gracing on the girl's feature, but he paid no mind to it. _She's a being of Light. Of course she would doubt it_.

 

Ken ran his hand through his hair as he studied the girl that was looking back at him. He vaguely wondered why he was so concerned for her safety. He shouldn't be caring at all. But his mind felt a lot clearer now that the shadows were not whispering in his head. "How's your brother, Yagami-san?"

 

The girl's face twisted into one of concern. "He won't wake up. I've tried everything to wake him up. Still nothing."

 

Ken frowned at this. The shadows had a killer sense of humour. They had the tendency to play tricks on their victims, giving them false dreams and other crazy stuff that could be torturous. Ken honestly didn't care when the shadows attacked the pure humans. The humans were downright awful, so he let the shadows do what they want. They always returned when they had their fun. But, Ken wasn't sure if it was right for them to attack the other half-breed. He didn't know him or have any knowledge of the older Yagami causing him harm.

 

"I could probably help him wake up. I just need to convince the shadows to come back."

 

The younger Yagami brightened at this. "Can you really?" she asked and he nodded in response. "Thank you so much! He's this way!"

 

Ken followed the worried girl and her puppy as they made their way back to the unconscious Yagami Taichi. Ken frowned when he kneeled beside the boy, noticing Hikari moving Plotmon into her lap. He gently placed his hand on the unconscious boy's chest. He closed his eyes and took in a calm breath, before calling out to the shadows. Shadows that complained that they were not done playing with the breed, but he argued with them. _He did not harm me! Please leave him alone!_

 

Ken felt the shadows' agitation and disappointment, but they complied. A moment later, Ken felt the shadows exiting Taichi's body and returning to him. He shivered as they touched him, filling him with anger and pain. Ken bit his lip as he tried to not give in to the despair that filled him.

 

 **You can not lock us away!** Ken was surprised by the sudden screams, followed by a wave of love and safety. As fast as Ken heard and felt the shadows' presences, they were gone.

 

When Ken opened his eyes, he saw Pyocomon leaning against him and glaring at the spot that the shadows once were. "They think they can hurt my Ken-chan, then they have another thing coming!" he declared, confusing him.

 

"Onii-chan!" Ken heard Hikari yell as her brother began to wake up.

 

When brown eyes opened and looked at them, he asked: "Are you alright, Yagami-san?" As he spoke those words, Ken wondered again why he cared at all.


End file.
